Is the Honeymoon Over?
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy plans something for midnight on Cody's last night on Raw and Cody takes it all wrong. SLASH M/M NC-17


Title: Is the Honeymoon is Over?  
Author: **dreamscarred**  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: sex, angst, fluff, sap  
Pairing:Randy Orton x Cody Rhodes  
Summary:Randy plans something for midnight on Cody's last night on Raw and Cody takes it all wrong  
Beta:none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Note: Fic was requested on my fic request thread by 616poisongirl . Hope you like it.  
Archived at : Wrestling Slash Fanfiction Archive

Cody walked up and down the halls of the arena he hated draft night, he hated it with a passion. Unless you were in the main event tier you had no idea if you were staying on you brand or shifting. Even the main event talent was sworn to silence. That was probably why he hadn't seen Randy all day because Randy was in the top tier and probably already knew what was going down tonight.

Still he want to be with Randy right now to have the older man comfort his fear of one of them leaving Raw or maybe to see the sadness in his beloved Vipers eyes so he could brace himself for the worse. Cody pushed open the locker room door and finally after searching for hours found Randy on his cell phone.

"Yes be there at midnight not a second late it's very important," Randy growled into the phone. "Alright bye," Randy clicked his iPhone off smile at the fact that one had made it two months so far without his large fingers breaking the screen.

Cody was confused at why Randy would want someone to meet him at midnight. The show ended at eleven and by midnight they would probably be just starting to relax in their hotel room which was their Monday tradition.

"Who are you meeting at midnight," Cody startled Randy when he spoke the taller man not realizing Cody had entered the room.

"Baby you scared me," Randy put his phone away in his kit bag. "I'm not meeting anyone tonight."

"Bullshit I heard your call," Cody crossed his arms he could clearly tell Randy was hiding something from him as he had heard, be there at midnight.

"You heard nothing. You caught the tail end calm down baby lets go out and have a smoke," Randy grabbed his cigarettes from his bag.

"No, not until you tell me who was on the phone your obviously meeting someone and it might not be tonight but its someday," Cody stood face to face with Randy.

"What is your problem why are you being such a bitch today," Randy was confused as to why Cody was this upset already they hadn't told him yet, had they? No they wouldn't have told him yet that he was going to Smackdown.

Randy had been told in the creative meeting about all the draftees when they were laying out the Raw main event. He had tried to politicking for Cody to keep him on Raw and have Ted go to Smackdown but there was no shaking creative's plan. So Randy had been planning a romantic evening alone for just the two of them where this would be the last Monday that they would be together for a while and Randy wanted to reassure Cody of his devotion and feelings.

"Well let's see Randy," Cody started. "I don't know where I will be tomorrow, and then I find my boyfriend who probably already knows where I will be planning to get laid by someone else."

"I'm not cheating on you. That call was nothing like that," Randy understood the first reason of Cody's moodiness but just could understand why he would instantly think Randy would cheat. In the two years that they had been dating Randy had never strayed. Sure he told Cody so and so had a hot ass but that was just joking fun he has never slept with another well unless Cody want a threesome.

"That was exactly what the call about," Cody started backing Randy towards the wall.

"It's private Cody I can't tell you," yet Randy mentally added. The call was part of the evening after Raw he was planning for his lover which was quickly seeming like it might not happen.

"Yeah liar," Cody had Randy backed against the wall now glaring down the older man. "You've never kept anything from me before."

"I know, it's just personal and it's nothing you need to worry about in fact I can tell you about it later," Randy put his hands Cody shoulders moving him back so he could get away from the wall. "It's to do with the draft. That's why Baby."

"Fuck you, of course it's to do with the draft," Cody snapped spit flying from his mouth his lisp starting to become more pronounced. "One of us is switching and you want a boy toy," Cody slapped Randy right across the face. Randy wasn't expecting the blow stumbling to the left a bit holding his cheek.

"Cody," Randy looked at the young man in disbelief at how his normally calm cool collected boyfriend who was acting so out of character. Randy stood up straight rubbing his cheek he was too proud to stand for being treated like this. "Fuck you. When you stop acting like such a bitch and return to your senses come find me," Randy turned on his heel and stormed out of the locker.

"Have fun waiting you cheater because I'm never coming to find you," Cody shouted at the swinging door. Cody sat on the bench wondering who was moving in the draft him or Randy and more importantly who had he lost his Viper to.

Randy stalked down the hall way pulling out his cigarettes and lighter he was going to need at least one smoke or ten maybe even a joint to cool off after that fight with Cody. He just didn't understand why Cody was being so unreasonable and convince he was cheating it just didn't make any sense.

"Hey Ran…"John's voice trailed off as Randy blew right past him not wanting to stop and chat. "dy. Cody must have found out his draft move or something else backfired on him," John frowned. Only when something was wrong with Cody would Randy refuse to talk and vent it off. John knew well enough to just give Randy his space to decide to find Randy's young lover to see if he could help fix the problem.

Randy pushed open the exit door and stepped outside taking a deep breath as the fresh air filled his lungs. Randy began walking looking for a private spot to have his cigarette where no one would see him. Spotting an empty alley way he walked down it stopping by a dumpster and sitting on the pavement beside it.

Lighting his cigarette Randy took a deep drag letting the smoke fill his lungs at this moment he wanted nothing more than to die to let the smoke choke him. Cody was stubborn it would take a miracle now to get him to see the truth that Randy wasn't plotting a midnight date but a special delivery to their hotel room.

Randy bowed his head and let tears fill his eyes he'd lost Cody was all that was screaming in his mind. He was trying to be romantic show he loved Cody and it did the exact opposite. He always failed at love never getting it right. "I can't get anything right," Randy took the final drag still fighting the tears in his eyes.

Flicking the butt down the alleyway Randy slid his hand in his pocket not for another cigarette but for a pocket knife he tended to keep on him. Flipping the blade out Randy danced it dangerously through his fingers watching the sliver metal gleam when a bit of sun hit it.

Randy remembered his life without Cody when he wandered aimlessly just surviving life day by day not living life. Where he used, abused, and screwed just to feel alive. "Being alone is my destiny isn't it, not feeling anything but emptiness," Randy turned his wrist up drawing the tip of the knife over the scars on his wrist that were now tattooed covered. He remembered Cody sitting by him for all the sessions to have his arms sleeved to cover the scars Cody telling him that the tattoo work was beautiful. Telling him that it was their new beginning, and that Randy wouldn't have to go back to that way of life to feel alive.

Randy touched one of the skulls softly with the knife staring that the crack in it that looked liked the initials CR no one would ever know that there really were the initials blended in. No one would know the tattoo artist had helped Cody put the ink in his skin. That he let his lover brand him forever.

Randy could only see a bleak future he just couldn't let himself believe Cody wouldn't come to his senses and they wouldn't forgive each other for this ridiculous lovers tiff. Randy took the knife an pricked his finger on it watching the blood dot out needing to let his feelings out in the most wrong way possible, harming himself. Something he had promised Cody he would never do again after the sleeves so not to ruin the ink in his skin. But right now he needed Cody or pain, the two things that made him feel and Cody wasn't going to hold now.

Randy shook his head what was he doing he was being foolish squeezing his finger bring out more blood he licked it let his saliva start the healing process. Looking up into the sun Randy let his tears fall vowing he would make Cody listen he would not fail at love. "Baby, I'll spoil your surprise because a simple surprise isn't worth all this," Randy stood and started back towards the arena.

**xxx**

"Oh yeah you two fought," John bit his lips as he entered the locker room seeing Cody brooding on the bench.

"Fought, we're done," Cody growled. "I never want to see that asshole again!"

"What! Done why? Just at breakfast you to we all over eat other flirting and feeding each other waffles all lovey dovey like," John couldn't believe that it was over between Cody and Randy especially after Randy had let him in on his plans for this evening.

"Yeah well obviously he was doing all that with me for show, caught the fucker setting up a date," Cody scowled at John.

"A date?" John was shocked by this news. "Was he talking with someone?"

"Yeah on the phone wanted them to meet him at midnight," Cody stood up off the bench. John wasn't as dim witted as people liked to believe he knew that Randy wasn't setting up a date but part of his plan for after Raw.

"Did you stop to think maybe he was just getting something delivered like a pizza to your hotel room tonight after the show?" John knew it wasn't a pizza Randy had coming but didn't want to spoil the plan.

"A pizza John seriously you expect me to buy that he was ordering a pizza," Cody laughed rolling his eyes.

"Well that was just an example but I know he was planning something really special for you tonight because," John stopped before he told Cody he's been drafted.

"One of us is drafted I figured that much out on my own," Cody was being to get annoyed with John's attempt to get him to make up with Randy.

"Fuck management won't punish me," John mumbled to himself. "You've drafted. Randy fought with creative for a good hour trying to get them to change their minds or send him with you. After the meeting he went into this massive planning mode wanting to make tonight special for you. You probably walked on him making a call to set up something for you."

"Bet he asked you to come in and tell me that," Cody then received back what he had given to Randy a hard slap.

"You spoiled bitch. He said nothing to me I watched him leaving the building about ready to cry. I've never seen him cry," John couldn't believe that Cody was being so thick headed. "I've watched him turn down offer after offer he's been nothing but faithful to you. Fuck he became a better person when you came into his life you saved him and you think he'd throw you away because you're going to be away half the week. Do you know how many wrestlers wives deal with that," John was pissed all he wanted was he best friend to be happy. If he couldn't fix Randy's relationship then he would personally see to Randy's heart and happiness.

Cody didn't look up from the slap just kept his eyes on the floor. John wasn't one to lie, but would he for Randy his best friend. Cody just didn't know up until that slap and John's rage at being accused of lying. Cody felt stupid he was going to throw a two year relationship out the door for not listening to the man he loved.

"He'll never forgive me, guess it's a good thing I'm leaving," Cody walked over to his bags.

"Yes he will. I bet his hoping you'll ask him to forgive you," John smiled glad he had finally gotten through to the young man. "Beside I bet you two can have some amazing make up sex," John patted Cody on the back.

"I've got to find him," Cody grabbed his coat and headed out. "Thanks for slapping sense into me John. I'll return the favor one day," Cody winked and stepped out of the room.

"We'll see," John said with a smile at least Randy would be happy again that's what mattered.

**xxx**

Cody exited the building and saw Randy walking back. Cody frowned he could see the tear tracks staining Randy's face and it was his fault. "Randy," Cody walked towards the tattooed man.

Randy saw Cody and saw that there was no longer anger in his face and this brought him a sense of relief. "Baby?" Randy hoped Cody had realized he had misheard the call and was going to say their fight was stupid, that would be enough for him he didn't need a full blown apology.

"John told me I over reacted and you were planning something for me," Cody stopped so that he and Randy were face to face again like they had been in the locker room. "He never said what. He also told me I'm drafted."

Randy said nothing and pulled Cody in for an embrace pressing his lips to the dark hair. "It's ok," Randy whispered into the hair. "So scared that you wouldn't come back to me," Randy breathed a sigh of relief.

"If John hadn't beat some sense into me I probably wouldn't have," Cody leaned back and kissed Randy's tear stained cheek. "I was so nervous today I just kept thinking the worst about everything."

"Let's just forget the locker room happened," Randy felt relived holding Cody in his arms regretting that he had pricked his finger. "Let's just cherish the rest of the time we have together today before you have to leave with the Smackdown crew in the morning."

"Sorry for spoiling your plan," Cody stroked Randy's face.

"Plan's still on. Come on I've got a show to get ready for."

**xxx**

Randy and Cody just kept to each other during Raw just talking to one another talking about their relationship fears and reassuring each other that they will make it through this brand separation. Randy saying there was always going to be once a month pay per view weekends that they would be together on, the special Raw shows. Cody agreeing and saying there was a chance half way through the year he could jump back because nothing was ever certain in the WWE.

Once the show was over they made their way to the rental car speeding off to the hotel. Cody noted the time on the clock it was eleven twenty and Randy's surprise was planned for midnight so they had plenty of time to get back to their room and unwind.

Arriving to the hotel Cody expected them to take the back entrance like normal but Randy led them straight into the lobby to the front desk. Randy spoke with the front desk and the staff was telling him everything had been handled and Cody watched puzzled as they gave Randy a new room key envelope.

Stepping on the elevator Randy hit the button for the eighth floor. "Um Randy we're on the fourth floor," Cody smiled has Randy pulled him in for a hug.

"Not tonight baby, just you wait," Randy captured Cody's lips for a slow fiery kiss his hands grazing over the soft skin of Cody's arms. Cody let his hands wander to Randy's ass pulling himself closer just as the door slid open revealing an elderly couple looking at them.

They smirked at the old couple walking by them unashamed of being caught in passionate kiss. They strolled down the hall way hand in hand stopping at a random room.

"Why are we here and not our room?" Cody watched Randy use the new key card on the door. "And what about the stuff we left down stairs.

"You worry too much and are over reacting again," The door clicked open and Randy put his foot in the doorway to hold it open as he gathered the bags. "Stay here in the hall while I take the bags in," Cody just nodded as Randy slipped in the room making sure Cody couldn't see that this wasn't an ordinary hotel room.

Cody only waited a minute and Randy was back a smirk plastered on your face. "Randy what you, ah, put me down!" Randy scooped Cody up into his arms and carried him into the hotel room.

"But isn't it tradition to carry the bride over the threshold?" Randy laughed shutting the door with his foot.

"Last time I check I'm not a bride," Cody hit Randy in the shoulder.

"No but this is," Randy set Cody down on the bed.

"A honeymoon suite?" Cody's was wide eyed taking in the large room with a mini bar along the wall, a large flat screen TV, sliding doors they led to a balcony and over in the corner a Jacuzzi. "Randy you didn't have to," Randy kissed Cody pushing him to lie on the bed.

"I know but I told you wanted tonight to be special," Randy kissed along Cody's jaw line pushing his hips down.

"So what's coming at midnight?" Cody tilted his head back as Randy sucked his adam's apple.

"You've been a bad boy what makes you think I'll let you have it now?"Randy increased the sucking want to mark what was his so all of Smackdown would know it.

"You know I'm sorry for being a bitch," Cody rubbed Randy's shaved head.

"You know I'm going to give it to you," Randy shifted up and looked into the aqua eyes. "All night long."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Cody quirked an eyebrow.

"Midnight," Randy laughed. "You want to try out that Jacuzzi and have a drink while we wait?" Randy trailed his fingers down Cody's arm.

"I don't have a swim suit," Cody smirked.

"Neither do I," Randy giggle. "I'll throw a robe on when your surprise gets here," Randy got up off the bed and went to the Jacuzzi turning it on letting it fill with water.

"I'll mix us a couple drinks then," Cody sat up pulling his shirt off before going to the bar to make to drinks.

Randy put his arm in up to his elbow testing the water making sure it was the right temperature before activating the jets making the Jacuzzi become a swirling mass of bubbles. Cody made his way to Randy handing the older man his drink.

"Only 10 minutes till midnight," Randy took a sip of his drink looking at the clock on the night stand. "You get in," Randy stretched out along the side of the tub.

"Alright," Cody undid his jeans pulling them down reveal Randy's favorite blue thong. Randy reached up pulling at the thong reveal some of Cody's tantalizing hipline.

"You know that thong drives me crazy," Randy traced his fingers along the edges seeing the firm line forming in the front.

"I know it does," Cody stepped past Randy leaving the thong on sinking into the tub.

"Fuck," Randy rolled onto his stomach staring at Cody in the Jacuzzi who was leaning on the edge facing him.

"I thought you were getting in and throwing a robe on when this surprised arrived," Cody flicked water at Randy.

"Torturing myself, you know how I am," Randy smiled while Cody frowned realizing he did know how Randy reacted to situations. "Baby?"

"Let me see your wrist," Cody requested. Randy balled his hands in fists and rolled his arms up right showing his tattooed inner arms.

"Still perfect," Randy voice faltered as he spoke.

"What did you do?" Cody pouted knowing Randy could become self destructive when depressed. Randy opened his right hand reveal the small cut on his index finger. "Randy," Cody took the finger kissing the cut.

"Sorry for being weak but when you said," Randy closed his eyes.

"Shhh, we've talk through all of that earlier," Cody held Randy's wrist. "Now lets move on and make up," Cody leaned up out of the Jacuzzi as Randy moved forward but before their lips could touch a knock came to the door.

"Bad timing," Randy got up grunting and Cody watched Randy walk to the little porch to open the door. He heard soft talking between Randy and the delivery man before the door closed and Randy returned holding something behind his back.

"Come on let me have it," Cody eyes were like a child excited for what Randy had bought and been so secretive about.

"Not yet soon Baby, real soon," Randy opened the stand by the bed and tucked whatever he was holding into the drawer. Randy stripped all of his clothing off as he walked towards Cody and the Jacuzzi.

"I ever told you that you are a walking wet dream," Cody let his hand fall under the water to adjust himself in his now very tight thong.

"You have on numerous occasions but Baby right now you're the wet one," Randy stepped down into the Jacuzzi with Cody the young man quickly straddling Randy's lap.

"Want you," Cody slid his hands up Randy's chest and wrapped him around Randy's neck.

"Need you," Randy's large hand grab a fist full of dark hair holding Cody's head in place as he devoured the young man's mouth. Their teeth clicked together has they both tried to get their tongue in the others mouth showing that they couldn't live without one another.

Under the water Randy's nude erection rutted against the thong covered one the wet fabric causing delicious friction. Randy took Cody's look lip into his mouth slowly sucking on it occasionally feeling Cody's tongue brush his other lip.

Their lips separated but didn't leave each other's bodies for long each kissing up and down the side of the others neck hands touch any piece of skin they could finger as the grinding continued in the warm water.

"Codes," Randy pulled back breathing heavy. "Give yourself to me, let me control your body," Randy whispered seductively into Cody's ear his hot breath tickling Cody's ear. Cody went limp in Randy's arms.

"I'm your puppet, manipulate me," Cody felt Randy's hands move in the water dipping into the blue thong pulling it down with one hand while the other lifted Cody up to help pull his thong off. Randy turned Cody around resting Cody's back on his chest positioning so that one of the jet streams was hitting Cody's pelvic bone the vibrations going through his cock.

"Spread your legs," Randy pushed his hips up moving Cody up with him. As Cody opened his legs wide and gasped as Randy lifted him up more with his hands so the steam press right into Cody's hole.

"Oh god," Cody's head rolled back onto Randy's shoulder.

"Relax let it massage you, and me," Randy moved one of his hands holding Cody up forward so he could crook his finger up teasing it in with the water. Cody flexed his inner muscles trying to pull Randy in further and letting the water move up inside him.

"I don't want any more foreplay," Cody bucked as Randy twisted his finger trying to open Cody to more of the water pressure. "I need you in me and I want you to stay in me all night even after you're completely spent and soft. Every time you slip out I'm going to put you back in."

"Cody," Randy didn't get to say anymore as Cody stood and faced him his thick cock wet and standing proud. "Wait, let me," Randy grabbed Cody's thick shaft and wrapped his lips around suckling lightly on the head while his pushed his finger back into Cody's pucker hole.

"No please I want you to fuck me," Cody placed his hand on Randy's head. "Like the bitch I've been today."

"No," Randy moved back a strand of saliva connecting him to Cody's tip. "This is our last Monday night together for a while I want this right, no pain," Randy pulled his finger out taking it and the one next to it and spiting on them before replacing them in Cody.

"Has hard as we normally go at it I'm more than ready," Cody groaned has Randy's tongue probed his slit. "Come on Viper, take me like the sexual demon that you are," Cody gasped as Randy raked his teeth over the sensitive skin of the tip before he stood pulling out his fingers.

"Get on the bed, on your back," Randy slapped Cody's ass hard. "If you want it then you got it," Randy smirked rolling his neck trying to get his mental state to the place Cody wanted it even if it was not what Randy wanted for tonight.

Randy turned off the Jacuzzi and started it draining before approaching the bed containing Cody, who was now spread out on wantonly lightly stroking his own cock. Randy didn't climb immediately on the bed he went to the nightstand and took out Cody's surprise.

"Oh I get my surprise now," Cody grinned has Randy slithered on top of him.

"I guess," Randy set the box on Cody's chest keeping his finger on the top so it couldn't be open. "We're illegal in most places, the ultimate sin to most people," Randy lifted his finger off the box. "But laws and god won't stop me from being committed to you and neither will this separation," Randy opened the box and Cody just gazed into it.

"It's empty?" Cody was confused there was nothing in this box Randy had taken all the trouble to have delivered at midnight.

"You were expecting a ring?" Randy smirked. "Tell me, were you eager for your surprise, longing for it, curious how it would look, feel, smell, excited to unwrap it or have it unwrapped for you? "

"Well yeah you always get me interesting gifts," Cody still didn't quite get the box.

"Those are the feelings I'm going to have every time I'm waiting for you," Randy brushed his fingers over Cody's lips and gave a cocky grin.

"I know you better than that," Cody laughed and Randy pulled the ring holder out of the box revealing two gold bands. Cody went to pick up the slenderer ring but Randy stopped him.

"But do you trust me to keep my vows to you. That I'm yours and yours alone that I will not cheat," Randy was stern showing that Cody's actions earlier in the day were still hurting the Viper.

"Yes," Cody stroking the shaven head watching Randy pick up one of the rings.

"This is as close to "I do" as I'll ever come," Randy put the ring on Cody's finger. Cody took the other ring and held it to Randy's finger.

"Feel like I should say something," Cody bit his lip.

"Why? I already know them," Randy smiled has Cody pushed the ring down on his finger and then Randy tossed the box to the floor.

"Kiss the groom?" Cody laughed as Randy shift above him lifting one of Cody's legs to wrap it around his waist.

"Oh I'm going right to the consummation baby," Randy swallowed Cody's gasp with a kiss as he pushed into the warm heat. Cody locked his other leg around the tattooed man's waist linking his ankles as Randy began setting his pace.

Randy's rhythm was steady and even, it was neither fast nor slow, soft or hard just steady like rain hitting a window. Like in the Jacuzzi hands sought skin touching and feeling as there body started becoming slick with sweat. The occasion grunt would escape when their lips would part for a breath of air before interlinking once again in a dance of tongues.

Cody's bunt nails scrapped down Randy's back cupping the older man's firm ass urging him to move faster. Randy chuckled into the kiss before moving back.

"More," Cody moaned has Randy rolled his hips Cody feeling the soft skin the older man's sec tap his ass. "Make the bed shake," Cody groaned tossing his head back pushing his body onto Randy's cock with as much force as this position would allow.

"Such a needy bitch," Randy laughed and shoved Cody's down on to the mattress. "Hope you stretch earlier," Randy slid his cock out of Cody letting his fingers trace around the widen opening.

"You stretched me yourself," Cody shifted up on the pillows.

"Not talking about your ass," Randy place both of his large hands under Cody's thighs pushing them up bending Cody so knees were almost touching his ears. Randy gripped the head board pulling his body forward to align himself with Cody's entrance once more slowly reentering.

"That's not shaking the bed," Cody gave a naughty pout.

"One more kiss because it's too hard to kiss you when your screaming my name," Randy softly kissed Cody's lips before biting down on his lover's lower lip tugging at it has he broke the kiss.

Hanging on to the headboard for leverage Randy being hammering into Cody's body the mattress protesting at the force. The wood head board banging against the wall along with Randy knuckles but the pain didn't register in Randy's head only the hot heat of Cody's body around him.

"Randy," Cody hollered out his head bouncing off the pillows that we getting moved from under him his hair ruffling on the head board.

"Yeah I told you, screamer, yeah," Randy let go of the head board his hand s going to Cody's shoulders with his thumbs pressing on Cody's throat toying with his air supply. Cody let out straggled swears as the pressure of Randy's thumbs increased and decreased with each thrust.

Both men sweating soaring higher and higher to the edge of ecstasy Randy done playing moved one of his hands so his finger could lace into Cody's hair while the other wrapped around Cody's cock jacking the swollen wet member.

"Don't stop," Cody closed his eyes the not needing to see Randy with his opened mouthed panting and with sweat glistening down his perfect body. With his tattoos shining from the perspiration and his muscles flexing with exertion, no that sight was burned into his eyes lids from all the endless nights of passion they had shared and would continue to share.

Calling Randy's name one last time Cody came shoot up onto Randy's chest and stray stream hitting the older man's chin the white cream dripping back down on to Cody. Randy kept milking every drop out as the last bit oozed out over his hand and down Cody's shaft.

"I'm going to fill you up," Randy groaned his body shuddered above Cody as he released his seed hard. His face screwing up and his tongue sticking out of his lips has jerked his hips making sure all of Cody's insides would be thoroughly coated. "Fuck," Randy swore has he crashed down onto Cody exhausted.

Cody hissed has he moved his somewhat cramped legs to rest flat on the bed once more but making sure he didn't dislodge Randy from his body. "Don't move," Cody felt the sweat and cum drying on his body cooling him a little but everywhere that Randy's body made contact with him still made him feel on fire.

Randy turned his head lapping at some of the fading sweat on Cody's temple. "Aren't I heavy?" Randy questioned but didn't adjust his weight.

"This is what I wanted stay like this until I fall asleep," Cody's finger tips traced some of the lines of the back tattoo as he yawned. "Then if you slip out, well you slip out."

"Don't want me to eat you out?" Randy felt his eyes get heavy also ready to fall asleep much like Cody. "Or what if I get hard again?" Randy twitched his cock inside Cody knowing he was getting a bit softer.

"I'm sure you'll wake me if that happens," Cody's voice was soft as he began dozing. "Night Lover."

"Night," Randy felt Cody's arms go limp against his back and closed his own eyes whispering the words he never said when Cody could hear him. "I love you." Randy's eyes reopened shocked has Cody held him tighter to his body.

"I know your nightly confession," Cody muttered. "Love you too."


End file.
